


The Seventh Overlord: Resurgence

by King_Naberius



Category: Legend of Queen Opala (Video Games), Overlord (Triumph Video Games), Princess Knight Catue (Anime), 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Naberius/pseuds/King_Naberius
Summary: A long time ago, there was once a Baron, whose legacy left behind a Lineage of Powerful Rulers to rule for generations to come. Now thousands of years have passed, and the world has long since changed. The world has forgotten much of the Overlords and their power, but one day they shall be reminded of their power, and it shall start with the anointment of the Seventh.





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroinu or Overlord the game. They both belong to their respective owners

* * *

"_Evil always finds a way" _

* * *

_ **Prologue** _

* * *

_Once upon a time, back before the great sundering, before the reincarnation of that dense-goddess, or even the formation of the Perverted Dogs, there was once an EVIL Baron, known...as the _ _ **Black Baron!** _

_Known for having been quite the Evil bastard he had ruled...NO, dominated the Kingdom of Greenvale with an iron fist, as he was feared by his enemies and respected by his people._

_He would destroy cities!_

_Butcher his enemies!_

_And eat them Raw!_

_And then he died from constipation._

_After his demise, his brother the Duke Gromgard, took over and tried to locked away anything connected to the Baron in an attempt to forget the family shame and managed to destabilize the entire Kingdom._

_Walking pile of dung..._

_Still even with his demise the Black Baron would lay the foundations for a lineage of rulers who would rise to rule a kingdom, and for one, the entire world._

_All in the name of EVIL!_

_This lineage would be known by all, as the Overlord lineage, and from this lineage great evil men of power would rise to rule the land._

_And it was glorious!_

_The Black Baron was only regarded as a predecessor to the lineage, but is regarded as a member of it nonetheless. It was by the hands of his nephew; Lord Gromgard that the Overlord Lineage was truly formed, with him as the _ _ **First Overlord.** _

_The First Overlord not just manage to fix his father's idiocy but also caused the great war between the Elves and Dwarves making him take over their Kingdoms with ease!_

_And he was only 16 by that time!_

_And then...it all went horribly wrong._

_After ruling over the Kingdom for several years, on the night he and his Mistresses decided to have a little fun, the Overlord had taken a quick shower before hand...and he slipped._

_And so the First fell. He could have worked on his evilness, but he was competent...unlike his father..._

_As time passed on of the First's sons took mantel and became the _ _ **Second Overlord** _ _. Unlike his father he was a relentless master with a heart as dark as the void and a soul as cold as Ice!_

_He ruled from the Dark Tower and was regarded, to minion kind, as the most evil Overlord to have ever lived. He ruled with an iron fist, but unlike the First Overlord, through overly-tyrannical and oppressive means._

_But by the workings of a wandering Wizard and his chosen band of 8 Heroes , the Second Overlord's reign came to an end but not before possessing the wizard thus surviving the conflict._

_The Second Overlord, now in the form of the Wizard set about corrupting the remaining 7 Heroes, distorting their moralities and codes. However no longer being seen as the Second Overlord due to his death, and being stuck in a elderly body he hatched an elaborate plan to regain his power…_

_And so the seat of the Overlord then fell upon the 8th Hero, who had survived the conflict against the Second and lost his memory._

_Thinking that he was the Second Overlord and fueled with hatred and vengeance, the newly crowned _ _ **Third Overlord ** _ _set about forming his own domain; taking vengeance upon his companions who abandoned him to die._

_All while our Old master was waiting to take over the Third one's body..._

_Finally we the forces of darkness would cause mayhem once again! We looted, pillaged and punched things in the face!_

_Sure we got a little side tracked…_

_We drank a lot of beer..._

_Wore a lot of hats…_

_But when we arrived the land would tremble at our coming…_

_Oh I do love a good tremble..._

_It wasn't long until the Second Overlord returned to claim his rightful place at the Dark Tower and try to take over the Third one's body, but after a fierce battle the Second was finally defeated._

_The Third then ruled his domain for many years, marrying one of the Second's daughter; Rose who was pregnant with his son. And while he lacked the EVIL his two predecessors had, he was loved by his people, but also FEARED by them!_

_All seemed to go well for our Lord…._

_And then...it all went horribly wrong…._

_As the Gates to the Infernal Abyss opened, the Third Overlord entered the Abyss , in a attempt to conquer the land of the dead and sinful! However after killing the Forgotten god he was Betrayed! By that damned Jester!_

_Still not everything was bad considering that he would later ascend into godhood and rule over the Infernal Abyss._

_We are so proud of him…_

_After having to move out of the Tower due to an Elf causing a magical disaster and after years of searching we found the Master's son, in some frozen cesspool._

_And so we turned him from Overlad_

_To Overlord!_

_The fourth one in fact!_

_The _ _ **Fourth Overlord, ** _ _was a quite relentless and evil like the Second but not as extreme sadly._

_Still he had carved a path through the lands bringing destruction and Domination with him!_

_He would go on to bring down the Glorious Empire and establish his own in its place as he conquered the entire world._

_With the Second considered the Greatest Evil and the Third a God, the Fourth would be known for being the first one to truly rule over the world! A feat that no man or demon alive has ever accomplished to this day…._

_And then...It all went horribly wrong ...again..._

_After ruling for many years, the Fourth Overlord was finally slain by a Band of Do-gooders whose main goal was the eradication of all evil in the world._

_...they even had a Unicorn with them…._

_With the death of the Fourth, the Lineage would eventually crumble._

_There was eventually a _ _ **Fifth Overlord ** _ _named Inferna…_

_But she only lasted for five seconds when Malady vaporized her with her magic out of jealousy._

_This resulted in the other Nether ghouls bickering amongst each other._

_Then Hakon, that idiot dwarf just had to pick up the Nether heart and throw it at Cryos._

_And again Malady used her magic hitting the heart..._

_And thus the Great Sundering happened._

_And this is why you never trust Nether ghouls children..._

_Caused by the Nether Ghouls and named by those who remember the old world divided the continent of Ostia into two; the North and the Far North now being places of desolation and bareness but the south remained clean of any of the effects of the sundering._

_Millions died during this event._

_And not directly by evil hands, sadly…_

_And then there was the Sixth...well we don't talk about him…_

_He's not even worth being put in _ _ **BOLD!** _

_The Far North would become a place of ice and snow, and the North would become a dark place where nothing but badlands and swamps thrive. The worst part was the Lack of seals!_

_I do miss fried baby seals..._

_In time, the Far North, populated by those who survived would later become the home of fierce barbaric tribes. What they lacked in brain power, they made up with sheer brawn!_

_In time due to residue of the magical plague and the sundering, the North would become the home of Monsters of various shapes and sizes, and these creatures would later invade the south, tormenting the kingdoms of the south for centuries._

_But then things changed when a powerful Dark Elf Sorceress appeared one day and had subdued all the races of the North to her command, whilst simultaneously carving her own country; her fortress dubbed the _ _ **Black Fortress ** _ _by her enemies, as her symbol of power._

_In response, by the orders of the goddess reborn; a high elf named Celestine Lucross, the Kingdoms of the South created seven fortress cities across the border of the Northland to protect the kingdoms of the South. The Alliance known as the _ _ **Seven Shield Alliance ** _ _was also formed, with it's capital situated at Ken._

_It didn't take long for both sides to wage war against one another; a war which would last for years on end._

_The South and North regions weren't the only changes that the world experienced._

_In time, the Elven refuge known as Everlight would be reclaimed by the sea, and the elves that lived there either emigrated to the South or to the Island of Alfheim._

_In time, a mysterious cult would suddenly appear in the kingdoms of the South. Known only as the _ _ **Cult of Silence,** _ _this cult would terrorise the Kingdoms of Order from the shadows for many years._

_And many more have changed the world, whether it was small or big it impacted the world in some way._

_It has been 600 years have passed since the fall of the Fourth Overlord, since the collapse of their lineage._

_They may have left behind a lasting legacy._

_But the World itself was quick to forget about them, replacing all of the glorious memories of our lord bringing death and destruction with cuddly creatures and pathetic heroes…_

_Bah! Absolutely Revolting!_

_In the end, we lost our master and our jobs. These days we only live in some ruined castles trying to come by…._

_But what do we say ?_

"_**Evil always finds a way"**_

_ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH *Cough Cough*** _

_Hmmmpf, darn dust!_

* * *

**END**

**Special thanks to quentin3655 for the newly done Prologue!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hundreds of Years later after the Great Sundering, two powers rose; both vying for power over the course of history. Millions died. In the year II/944, a mercenary company called the Myrmidons, lead by their Commander; Nero Argyros has been called upon once more.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Kuroinu or Overlord the Game. They both belong to their respective owners

* * *

** _Volume 1_ **

** _Arc I_ **

** _Chapter 1.1_ **

**II/944, Ansur (1)**

* * *

The Fortress City of Ansur, also known as the City of Mercenaries; known for being the biggest hub of recruitment for Mercenaries and Sell-swords all throughout the Seven Shield Alliance and the 7 Kingdoms of the South. Children born here were destined to mercenaries themselves, or just wind up as criminals in the end. The place is riffed with crime. 

This is Maia’s domain; with Maia being one of the members of the Seven Shield Alliance, and known by all as the “Queen of Mercenaries”, not that she can be an actually Queen to all Mercenaries.

Ever since the war had started all those years ago, there had been a steady rise in Mercenaries groups.It wasn’t long till these groups were recruited by the Alliance for their skill and experience. At first, the Seven Alliance Armies were composed of Knights and Footmen. Soldiers of fortune were also incorporated into the ranks as well. But due to the steady attrition of able body soldiers throughout the conflict, the Alliance had no choice but to recruit these mercenaries in order to increase their numbers. 

However, these groups were little more than ragtags who were uncoordinated and leaderless.

Amongst the many groups recruited into the service of the Alliance, two individual groups rose to stand out the most. 

The Kuroinu and the Myrmidons

The Kuroinu was the most well known out of all the Mercenary bands in Ostia. This Organization; comprised of many lesser bands of Mercenaries all united to form a massive army, was founded and lead by a single man; Vault. 

This man, Vault would go on to lead his organization against the Legion and as a result he was recruited into the services of the Alliance, becoming an important asset in their victory against the Dark Elf Queen and her Legion of Monsters. 

The other Mercenary band; the  ** _Myrmidons_ ** were another that gained recognition during the war. A strong and capable fighting force, they are unlike any other known Mercenary bands or groups out there. For they are a group that don’t fight for gold, but rather for the common good of all people, making them extremely popular with the people. Members of the Myrmidons share a good heart for the common folk. 

It was founded by Nero Argyros; who along with many in the organization have gained quite a reputation with the common folks; whereas all other Mercenary groups, including the Kuroinu, you would need to pay a hefty price in order to hire their services, the Myrmidons, however, can be purchased at an affordable price; even a poor man would be to afford their services.

So how did a low end, but capable trained fighting force became to be?

Well to start, it was created 3 years ago after Nero was stripped of his soldier status by some fat, snobby, arrogant nobleman, because he didn’t give the pig what he wanted, and when the pig threatened him he just knocked his teeth out. 

Deciding to become a mercenary in order to make a living, Nero at first joined a ragtag group of sellsword, and just in time too, because a few days later he and the group that he was in, along with another, were hired to protect a small vine growing community, a few kilometres from Thorn and near the Black Mountains from marauding Orcs. 

During the initial fighting that happened, which was proving to be difficult for the mercenaries, both Captains of both groups were killed in battle by an Orc. Taking command of the remnants of both forces, Nero was able route the invading Orcs from the battlefield. With the battle concluded, and both groups in terrible condition he decided to combine the remnants of both groups into one, which he named the Myrmidons. 

From then on, they would fought many battles for many masters, including many rich nobles, much to the disdain of many within the Myrmidons, including Nero himself, and under many generals from the kingdoms of the South. They not only fought for those that would be able to pay for their services but for those who couldn't even afford, thus their rise to fame amongst the peasantry and common folk. Nero never became rich as did his group as a result, but amongst the people he and his group were highly admired, cheered and celebrated. 

The Myrmidons also began incorporating other much smaller groups and expanding them into  ** _Regiments_ ** , that a soldier can join should they desire or want to expand their role as a simple footman of the Myrmidons ** _. _ ** Amongst the many created are  _ Ulfrik’s Wolf Kin _ , The  _ Flying Gargoyles, Nuremberg Long Rifles,  _ The _ Brutes of the Hound  _ and the  _ Crimson Sons. _

Currently, as of right now this Mercenary Company is camping right outside of Ansur, as the current Barracks in Ansur isn’t able to house all 5,000 men and women that make up the Company. So the only logical thing to do is to camp near the city, something that the Company was pretty much used to. 

For their campsite they had chosen an area that was near a forest, with a small river that was just a few meters away from the camp, and next to a road that leads straight to Ansur. 

* * *

**The River, a few meters from the campsite**

“Bloody fuck Balthazar is dead when he gets back from the Marketplace” 

“Well you shouldn’t have touched his stuff Khairn, you know better than to touch someone’s personal things” 

“Shut it Ulfrik” 

Two members of the Myrmidons were currently at the river; with one of them viewing himself on the river’s surface and the other watching over his comrade. 

The soldier who was viewing himself is known as Khairn; leader of the Myrmidon Regiment;  _ The Brutes of the Hound _ . He is the tallest out of all of the members of the company: standing at a height of 6’1. He looked to be in his 20s and have short black hair and emerald coloured eyes, but unfortunately, since he had touched one of Balthazar’s potions, his hair has turned white and his eyes amethyst. Unlike the rest of the Company who wore bronze-coloured greek hoplite armour and a Greco-roman styled helmet with a crimson coloured plume on it, members of the Brutes of the Hound were a completely different set of armour. Instead, they were black ebony style heavy armour.  **(3)**

His comrade; Ulfrik Warfang, is a Barbarian from the Far North  **(4)** . He stood at a height of 5’7, looks to be in his early 18s and has blonde wild hair and brown eyes. As a result of him coming from the Far North, where conditions are harsh and terrible, many including himself have developed both a somewhat immunity to the cold and a developed muscular body. He is a member of the Warfang tribe; one of the biggest Barbarian Tribes to roam the Far North, who has come down to the south along with a few other warriors of his tribe in search of fame and glory and spoils to bring back home. As a result he had joined the Myrmidons and he and his gang of warriors became one of the Companies most recognised Regiments;  _ Ulfrik’s Wolfkin _ . 

“Stop bitching about it” his comrade; Ulfrik told him “It’s only going to make your white hair look permanent” 

“Shut your trap Ulfrik!” Khairn aggressively answered back, wiping some dirt off of his greaves with a wet cloth “So how long does this transformation last for?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Ulfrik shrugged “The bottle didn't have any numbers or stuff, besides was I supposed to know when the effects would subside?” 

“I don’t know, maybe?” 

Ulfrik sighed, whilst shaking his head “Typical” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean!?” 

Before Ulfrik could come up with a response, both warriors were alerted by the sound of a loud horn. 

“Seems we’re going to be moving out soon” Ulfrik muttered, loud enough for Khairn to hear.

“I wonder where shall we be off this time” Khairn wondered

“So do I” Ulfrik nodded “Might as well go and find out”

“Alright give me a second” Khairn told him “I just need to finish cleaning my helmet” 

“Well hurry up then, or else we’ll be left behind soon”

“Shut up, I’m cleaning as fast I can!” 

“Well then work harder, Khairn” Ulfrik responded whilst rolling his eyes. 

“So this is where you two have been too!” a voice declared

Both warriors turned around to face the owner of the voice as he emerged from behind some bushes. He was a man who looks to be nineteen years of age, with blonde hair and light green eyes. He wore the standard bronze armour of the Myrmidon foot soldier however the plume on his helmet was green instead of red in order to differentiate ranks; crimson stands for the basic average soldier, yellow represent First Sergeant or Lieutenant, blue represents Sergeant and green represents the rank of Centurion. 

“Hey, Jericho” Ulfrik greeted the man. “Sorry about disappearing like that, Khairn had an accident”

“It wasn’t an accident!” Khairn barked back “the damn wizard by the name of Balthazar did this to me!” 

“What did you do to get something like this from Balthazar?” Jericho questioned Khairn with a raised eyebrow. Before Khairn could answer Jericho’s question Ulfrik beat him to the punch. 

“Khairn was touching Balthazar’s stuff again” Ulfrik answered, much to the berserker’s anger

“Khairn, you know better than to not touch Balthazar’s things. He has them all under protection spells for crying out loud”. Do you ever listen?” 

“Unfortunately he doesn’t, so trying to tell him that is like talking to a brick wall” Ulfrik answered

“I am not dense!” 

“Sure you aren’t” Jericho rolled his eyes. “Anyways, as you heard we’re going to be moving out soon. So you better finish up there Khairn and head back quickly before we leave you behind or something” 

“I know the drill” Khairn said, drying his helmet with a cloth “There, I’m done, happy?” 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to be angry about it” Jericho waved his hand at him. 

“So where are we going, Jericho? Do you know?” Ulfrik asked him. 

“I believe we are going to some town...I believe Judas is the name of it”

“Judas?” Khairn raised an eyebrow “Isn’t that the name of that town that was once the greatest trading port in the world only to be destroyed exactly 390 years ago?” 

“The same town yes” Jericho confirmed for him. “I heard from Nero that some nobleman wanted to earn fame by attempting to rebuild the town to its former glory, sadly they’re under siege by a combine force of Orcs and Beastmen. It's up to us to save him” 

“Humph, why do we have to save some nobleman’s butt? Couldn’t we just leave him to die for his arrogance?” 

“Cause the damn Nobles and possibly the Church will be breathing down our necks if we don’t accept it”

“Why would the Church be breathing down our necks?” Khairn questioned, “Does whoever we’re rescuing have ties to the Church or something?” 

“Pretty much from what I heard from Asger yeah” 

“Shit, then they will be breathing down our necks then” 

“Yeah well that's why we accepted the request,” Ulfrik said “But at least we’ll be rewarded well for saving this nobleman” 

“Humph and the Alliance couldn’t do it themselves, instead of asking us to do it for them. Swear, the Myrmidons and the Kuroinu are all nothing but maids here when you think about it” Commented Khairn. 

* * *

**Camp, a few minutes later…. **

It didn’t take long for the three men to return back to camp,and by the time they did, it was fully buzzing with activity; men and women working together to take down their tents while others were seen packing their belongings into the wagons. Some were busy polishing and sharpening their weapons, while others worked on other things such as making arrows or cleaning out bowls from breakfast. All in all, everyone was busy with something. 

Jericho had to go and help both Asger and Kira with loading some things into a wagon, leaving both Khairn and Ulfrik to make their way towards the center of the campsite. A Large tent, big enough to fit approximately two wagons inside greeted them. This is where battle plans and meetings are held, and is also the sleeping place for Nero Argyros; the Company's sole commander and founder. Greeted by both guards that stood outside the tent Khairn and Ulfrik entered inside, where they were both greeted by the sight of three other people gathered around a small table with a map of the area of the Seven Shield Alliance and the North laid out on the table. 

“Oh Khairn, Ulfrik, about time you two showed up” The man on the left side of the table spoke up. He stood at a height of 6’0, with dark brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore the standard armour of the Myrmidons and had a long spear strapped to his back. This man is Byron; a Centurion ranked Myrmidon and one of Nero’s close allies. He leads the Regiment;  _ Byron’s Cataphractii;  _ a regiment who were considered to be the most hardened out of all the regiments of the Myrmidons. The man stifled a laugh when he finally noticed Khairn’s look “And good goddess above, what happened to you Khairn?” 

“Sorry, we had to do some things” Ulfrik answered “and to answer your question, Khairn was looking through Balthazar’s things again” 

“Never learn do you Khairn?” the man on the right side of the table sighed. The man stood at a much shorter height of 5’8, was in his early twenties and has black hair and gold coloured eyes. Instead of the standard Myrmidon armour, he wore crimson red light armour with bright yellow streaks and a hood. The armor was decorated with many hieroglyphs. On his back was a staff.  **(5)**

This man is Balthazar, the leader of the  _ Crimson Sons,  _ the smallest of the regiments, but well known for their utilisation of many magics. He is also responsible for Khairn’s changed look, although it was his fault that he was snooping through his stuff again.

Khairn growled in response. “Shut it, Balthazar!” He growled, “Now hurry up and change me back!” 

“The effects will last for another hour, Khairn,” Balthazar told him “Have a little bit of patience will you” 

“No! Change me back right now!” Khairn retorted angrily. “I can’t go into battle looking like this!” 

“Well get used to it then” Balthazar responded “Besides-”

“It’s actually not that bad on you” the third person, who was sitting instead of standing like the other two, finally spoke. He was the youngest of the people in the tent, looking to be at the age of eighteen, with black hair and brown eyes. If he were standing up from his seat would be standing at a height of 5’7. He wore the same armour bronze coloured armour as mainly everyone in the Myrmidons, however, his armour had black markings on it; indications of the many battles that he had fought, and these marks all but littered the top part of his armour and even on his helmet beside him. 

This young man is Nero Argyros, leader and founder of the Myrmidons. 

“Ah come on! Nero! You were meant to be on my side!” Khairn shouted, much to the amusement of Ulfrik and Balthazar. 

“Right….anyways, I’m sure Jericho told you as to what's happening, so I’ll keep this brief for both of yous,” Nero told them. Khairn and Ulfrik paid extra attention to what Nero was going to say to them. 

“As you both know our mission for today is the liberation of Judas and it’s “Mayor”, from a force of beastmen and orcs” 

“Yes” Ulfrik nodded “That was what Jericho told us” 

“Then you’ll know that it is up to us to help lift this town from besiegement. The current occupants of the town; the nobleman and his retinue of 600 soldiers did a good job barricading the gaping holes in the wall-”

“Pfft, our Commander said gaping holes” Khairn snickered immaturely.

“Shut up Khairn” Byron groaned “No need for your immaturity at this time” 

“As I was saying” Nero began once again “They did a good job securing the breaches in the walls as the report I received detailed, giving them more time for them to hold out. However, it would only be a matter of time until those defences fall, which is why we were entrusted to save them”

“Can’t the Kuroinu do that for us?”

“Sorry, but they are busy pushing north,” Nero told him, “Report from this morning said that they have managed to break through the defences at the Chilled River”

“Damn they are moving fast” Khairn muttered 

“Yeah surprisingly enough” Ulfrik also added “I wonder how they do it”

“We can speculate later,” Nero said, “Right now, we have a nobleman with a ten-inch spear up their ass that needs saving”.

Everyone laughed at the joke made by Nero.

“So what’s the battle plan, Commander?” Ulfrik asked him “How do we do this?” 

“The enemy is focused on one thing, and that is breaking the defences of the town” Nero began explaining his battle plan “So focused that they’ll leave their rear and backs exposed”

“And how would you know that they would leave their backs undefended?” Byron questioned with a raised eyebrow

“Because they’re orcs” Nero explained “And as we all know, the only thing that an orc cares about is Sex” 

“Humph, I heard stories that long ago they were once a warrior race” Ulfrik spoke

“If that’s true, then to see a race like this reduced to nothing but their primal instincts; to fight only to satisfy them” Balthazar commented shaking his head “Pitying and sad if they had gods to worship imagine how they feel seeing their creations becoming nothing more than savage animals” 

“The enemy is besieging mainly the front. There’s a river to the enemy’s right and an open field to their left, with a forested area behind them, possibly where their camp is. The attack will happen like this; Byron, you and your Cataphractii, along with our calvary contingent will be coming in from the left side, Khairn, Ulfrik and others will be coming in from the right behind them. Balthazar and Kira will be stationed on the left side with the pikemen, prevent any of them from escaping. If we do this right they’ll have nowhere but to try and escape over the river-”

“And into the pikewall itself” Khairn grinned “This’ll be nothing but a killbox”

“Indeed” Nero nodded “However what I am concern about is the numbers that we’re facing. They weren't that discreet on giving the number of enemies that we’re facing”

“Since when did they ever give a detailed job description for mercenaries” Byron chuckled

“Uhh, never” Khairn commented

“Since it’s a combined force, and given the average number that features within each of their groups, I have concluded that we might be facing a force of possibly 8,000” Balthazar concluded

“I hear uncertainty” Ulfrik pointed out. "What's bugging you?" 

“It’s the unknown factors that I am uncertain of,” Balthazar told him “Who knows what kind of monsters this force has other than their typical dumb-dumbs. Giants, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Trolls, who knows what they have included”

“I’d say it’s a bit too late for a scouting party?”

“We are pressed against time Khairn” Nero answered “So we have no time for a scouting party to evaluate their numbers and strength”

“I understand” Khairn nodded “So, when shall we be moving then, Commander?”

“This meeting is dissolved. Nothing else is left said. As for your question, you have five Khairn, Ulfrik” 

“Yes sir” Both warriors nodded before turning around and left the camp. 

“I’ll have to go” Byron told to both Nero and Balthazar “I need to help my men with some things” 

“Alright then” Nero nodded as Byron also left his tent, leaving both Nero and Balthazar alone inside.

“...What about the other two regiments? The  _ Break Swords  _ and the  _ Nuremberg Long Rifles? _ They’re both still stationed in Feoh” 

“They have their orders. They can’t move from Feoh until the incoming horde has been defeated, and if your thinking of the  _ Red Guard  _ then your out of luck, cause they’re busy protecting Celestine right now as she makes her negotiations in the Kingdom of Makuria” Nero reminded his friend and second in command. 

“Doesn’t she have her own guards though?” Balthazar questioned

“Yes but then again, we get paid extra gold for providing protection to important figures you know” 

“True” Balthazar nodded. He decided to change topics to something recently this morning. “Didn’t sleep well, Nero?”

“And what makes you say that?” Nero asked him

“You looked like shit when Kira got you that bowl of beef stew this morning” Balthazar answered “And don’t try to hide it Nero, I come from a family of Physicians who can tell people’s emotions with the greatest of ease” 

Nero groaned as his attempts of hiding his problem failed. “Alright you got me, I was having a bad night”

“The same old nightmares again?” 

“Yes, and I don’t want to talk about it either”

“I see” Balthazar sighed “Sorry for asking then”

“It’s alright,” said Nero. “So how long do you think that we’ll get there?” 

“Give or take possibly 2 days”

“Then let's not keep them waiting shall we?”

“Yes sir” 

* * *

**Next day….**

A long time ago in a time before the Legion came down from the North to terrorise the known south, Judas was once Located next to the now named Chilled River; named so due to its chilling cold waters. The town was located on the opposite side of the River, facing towards the barren North, and the town was considered as the “gateway to the North and South”.

The town was once the center of trade in the North; Anchovies, Tobacco, Sorghum and Weapons were sailed in from Argolis. Gold, Minerals, Diamonds, Cotton, and Slaves came from the Slave Cities. Pineapples, Chocolate, Cinnamon, Tomatoes and Tea from the Massari Archipelago. Silk, Porcelain, Exotic Fruits and Jewelry all came from the Far East. Furs, Wool, Whalebone and Tin brought by Barbarian traders of the Far North, and many more profitable goods were brought from all across Ostia to be traded. The town of Judas became nothing more than peaceful and prosperous and in time, this rich small city-state would earn the attention of many who but craved the richest of Judas and these same many would dare to try and take them for themselves but would have to face the wrath of Judas’s allies; Argolis or the Slave Cities. 

However their peaceful, prosperous splendor would eventually end in the year II/305, as eventually the Legion made itself known to the World of Ostia, and how so do they do it? Unintentionally and unknowingly destroying the greatest trading port in all of Ostia. The wealth accumulated from the looting was said to be so great that it took 3 days and nights to empty the grand vaults of Judas. Now Judas is nothing more than a ruined, desolated town; the vegetation taking years to grow back. 

Eventually years later a Nobleman by the name of Charles Chatsworth would attempt to rebuild the town despite the ongoing war and the warning of his father, in an attempt to claim fame over the fact that he had rebuilt a once great town. Now thanks to his arrogance he and his 400 soldiers are trapped within the town, protected by the remnants of the town’s walls; with some parts reinforced and repaired.

They had managed to hold off the Monster attacks fairly well, thanks to the large barricades that they placed at the walls, but it would only be a matter of time till the orcs would eventually breakthrough. 

If help doesn’t arrive soon then this expedition would be all but a waste; their corpses would litter these grounds and this once glorious town would be nothing more than rubble once more. 

That single thought had filled the minds of every single soldier, and it was because of this single thought, not the thought of fame and fortune and the complete satisfaction for a greedy nobleman, that kept them fighting, merely to survive. 

But alas they delay the inevitable. As stated, it would be only a matter of time till death, whilst to the few the Silent God, to come to claim their souls.

But their time has not come.

* * *

** Judas **

“Watch out!” 

A soldier from atop the wall screamed out. His warning to his comrades came too late, and he suffered for it with his death; a flaming ball of rock tearing him in half. Another of these flaming balls followed suit after, only this time it collided with the already weakened and battered wall. It instantly collapsed, leaving nothing but piled rubble and dust in its place. Those who were near the collapsed wall felt their hearts throbbed in fear and dread as the wall finished collapsing. 

The sudden cries of a hundred orcs and beastmen snapped them out of their stupor and they quickly spurred into action. Several sergeants stationed at the wall and nearby began barking orders to their men as they quickly reorganised the defences. Archers stationed on the uncollapsed part of the walls focused their attention on the incoming wave of monsters, unleashing volleys of arrows that found their mark while troops on the ground quickly rushed to the breach and hastefully got into a shield wall formation. The first few orcs that scaled over the pile of rubble were quick to descend upon the formed shield wall, as they were soon followed by many more Orcs and some beastmen amongst them. 

The wall of shields held firm against the attackers, but was slowly being pushed back; an Orc collided with a soldier’s shield, causing itself and the soldier to both collapse onto the ground. While another Orc nearby gripped the shield of another soldier with one hand as that soldier struggled to free his shield, his spear unable to stab Orc flesh with the angle that he is in. 

The defenders were slowly being pushed back, even with the aid of the Archers on the walls, they could not seem to hold fast against the waves of orcs and beasts. 

“Sir we can’t hold them much longer!” A foot soldier shouted to his captain. The captain gritted his teeth. His soldier was right, any longer and the wall will break. 

“Sir! They’re almost through!” Another soldier stationed near the gate shouted. He and his comrades raised their shields as they prepared themselves for what's to greet them on the other side of the gate. 

“Tell everyone to fall back! Tell everyone to retreat to the plaza! Get the archers off the walls first, we’ll hold them off here for as long as we can!” 

“Fall back! Fall back! Archers off the walls now!” 

Just as the order was given the loud sounds of horns could be heard, catching the attention of most combatants, including the captain and the soldier with him. 

“Reinforcements!” Someone shouted from the walls, his voice filled with hope and happiness. “Reinforcements have arrived!” 

The response was instant. The soldiers cheered and cried out at the news. Morale was restored and any lingering thoughts of death were flushed out from the minds of many. They were going to live to see their families and friends again. 

“Push forward men!” The captain was quick to change his orders “Push them out! Let them have a taste of our reinforcements!”

With renewed vigour and strength the soldiers of the Seven Shield Alliance fought even harder.

* * *

**Left flank, the enemy side**

Declaring their arrival and appearance with the sound of horns, the Myrmidons caught the enemy flat-footed in the midst of their assault. Those who were outside and near the walls turned to see armoured horses charging down the hill on their left; their battle cries alerting the smart ones to the fact that they were being flanked. Those same smarts one were quick to either squeal or shout out orders to their fellow orcs. 

“Charge!” Byron, atop of his horse; clad in heavy mailed armour, lead the charge against the exposed flank of the enemy. Following behind him where the rest of his regiment, whose horses were also clad in heavy mailed armour. 

The charging Cataphracts formed into a v-shape formation; with Byron at the front of the spearhead, and as it was about to collide with the frantically panicking orcs, who quickly tried to make a strong defensive line, they lowered their sarissas down, and the charging mass of metal and hooves either trampled or impaled any orc or beastman, mainly it's both. 

The thundering masses of metal trampled forward, showing no mercy to the enemy even as they dropped their weapons the riders of the Myrmidons did not cease to kill them in some form of way from their steeds. 

Many Orcs and Beastmen retreated back to the rear, but a vicious surprise awaited those who ran back to Camp.

* * *

**Rear, the enemy side**

Khairn lunged into a routing Orc knocking the monster onto its front. He buried his axe into the back of the orc’s head killing it. He pulled it out from the orc’s head and swung it horizontally, impaling it into the chest of a monster with a lion head and sending it into the ground. A fierce cry alerted him to the presence of a beastmen with the head of a Capricorn charging towards him. Abandoning his still-lodged weapon, he engaged the Capricorn-head monster with his fists; swatting the axe in its hand before the monster could ever use it, and then with his other hand he grabbed its throat. Khairn squeezed hard and was rewarded with the sound of its neck-breaking. 

Khairn threw the now dead monster away before turning back to his weapon. Just as he was going to pull out his axe from the dead monster he was suddenly tackled down by a Satyr that managed to sneak up behind him. The satyr attempted to take his life by stabbing him in the chest with its broken sword, however, Khairn was quick to grab the arms of the satyr before the sword could plunge into his chest. He was able to overpower the creature and turned the broken blade against its owner, stabbing it into its neck before shoving the dying body off him.

Khairn was helped to his feet by Ulfrik who offered him a hand up. 

“You ok?” Ulfrik asked him.

“Yeah, some fucker nearly killed me, that's all” Khairn answered. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t get berserk happy all of a sudden” 

“I did not”

“Are we having a lover’s quarrel here or what?” Asger, another member of the Brutes of the Hound asked “Cause we’re in the middle of fighting here if you didn’t notice”

“We are not!” Both warriors shouted in anger, much to the amusement of Asger and a few other who managed to hear. 

“Well stop bickering then! Or else Nero and Balthazar will be in the lead” Asger pointed out, pointing over to their leader Nero who was slaughtering Orcs and Beastmen left and right with his greatsword, while Balthazar was with him, blasting a group of Orcs with a lightning spell from his fingertips.

“I bet you right now he’s in the lead because of that spell” Khairn muttered. Ulfrik murmured out an agreed as they both went back to fighting. 

Nero ducked under a sword swing from a Pig orc before running his sword through its chest. He pulled his weapon out and blocked an axe swing from another orc. He smashed his sword’s guard into the Orc’s face, stunning it a bit before swinging it horizontally, slitting its throat. Glancing left to see that one of his soldiers was about to be killed by a Centaur, he raised his sword up and threw it at the half-man, half-horse creature, his sword going through its side and knocking it down onto the ground.

Now weaponless, Nero turned around to see some Orcs charging towards him, only to be set ablaze by a stream of flames emitted from Balthazar’s mouth. They squealed and screamed as the flames burnt their skin and fat. 

Nero nodded thanks to Balthazar who nodded back before resuming providing support to the other troops. He fired a bolt of lightning from his staff at an Ogre, the attack brutally piercing the fat monster’s stomach. Yanking the sword out from the monster’s chest, he spotted a Centaur charging towards him, the monster’s own greatsword raised up high. Nero stood his ground, waiting for the enemy to come close and just as it was about to swing his sword down Alaster bent down and swung hard, sliced at its front legs, sending the centaur crashing to the ground. The centaur struggled to get up, only able to move it’s back legs only to be killed by a Myrmidon with a spear in hand. 

“Harold, where’s your shield?” Nero addressed him

“Crushed under a minotaur’s weight sir. Damn thing nearly crushed my arm off” 

“Stay behind, I don’t want to risk you getting killed” 

“Yes sir, but I’ll be fine sir” Harold nodded as he began making his way to the back lines, and possibly try and find a suitable shield to use. 

“The remaining forces within the city are sallying forward” Balthazar announced to Nero “and they are in the thick of the fighting” 

“Khairn! Ulfrik!” Nero shouted to both warriors “Reinforce the Alliance troops before they get overwhelmed!”

“Yes, Sir!” Both captains shouted. 

“Come on!” Khairn shouted to the warriors of his regiment as some followed Khairn, while some had to stay behind due to them being preoccupied with their opponents. Ulfrik did the exact same with his soldiers and they also followed him. 

“It seems that they have found our pike wall” Balthazar also added. Nero turns to where Balthazar was looking and was greeted with the sight of a wall of pikes stopping the retreating enemy in their tracks; many of them ending up impaling themselves as they crowded themselves near the river’s edge. 

“It seems so” Nero commented. “Have Kira and Jericho begin moving the wall forward. We will box them in from the other side, while Byron runs down any other escaping orcs and beastmen” 

“Yes sir” Balthazar nodded and began relaying his orders using a telepathic spell. 

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

The battle was over, no Orc or Beastmen were left alive, only their corpses which littered the battlefield were the only thing that was left. The battle was fierce yet quick and fast to the Myrmidons, possibly due to the fact that they had fought through enough battles to be really experienced. There weren’t that many casualties on the Myrmidons side; only counting 15 deaths and many wounded, however, the highest casualties came from the Alliance Soldiers; due to the aggressive attacks of the Minotaurs and that one single Manticore that stayed hidden until near the end of the battle. Those deaths would have been avoided if the Nuremberg Long Rifle Regiment were with them, but as stated they are reinforcing the garrison at Keoh. 

After the battle Nero had a group of his men pile the enemy dead to be burned, while he had another collect their own dead to be given a respectful burial. Inside the city, groups of Myrmidons were doing various forms of work; from unloading things from their wagons to repairing the damage done to the walls and barricades, and reinforcing them with a little help of magic. While others were treating the injuries of the wounded in an abandoned building that they had turned into a medical facility. 

“How many of the Alliance soldiers are left?” Nero asked Balthazar. Both were walking together towards the Town center where the Nobleman and his retinue of personal guards were. 

“Not that many left I’m afraid” Balthazar shook his head sadly. “That Minotaur Bus got many of them. I’m afraid that there is less than 80 men left from the 600 men that were stationed here”

“Fuck” Nero cursed, an angry scowl on his face

“It’s not your fault, Nero,” Balthazar told him “No one didn’t expect those Minotaurs to sudden turn tail and charge the lines, and that Manticore was hidden using magic. The moment we killed the Shaman was it revealed to us” 

“Yeah” Nero nodded “But these deaths would have been avoided” 

“As I said, it’s not your fault,” Balthazar told him once more. “No one would have expected that” 

Balthazar and Nero soon arrived at the town center where Charles Chatsworth; the noble who had caused this entire ordeal, and his retinue bodyguards were waiting for them. 

Charles wasn’t someone known for having the best of appearances, and Nero couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of a certain fat pig from Ur. Michelle was his name. The Nobleman reminded him so much of that pig in terms of appearance, he might as well call him his brother or something. Seriously, Nobles are just Sloths, and he is just the sole representation of it, and possibly could represent 50% of them. 

“Charles Chatsworth, am I right?” Nero addressed the Fat noble. 

“Are you the ones who I have requested aid?” Charles replied. Beside him, Balthazar rolled his eyes. He had to just ignore their leader, didn’t he?

“Yes, now are you Charles Chatsworth?” Nero reinstated the question

“Yes I am, didn’t know it was me?” Charles responded, sounding offended for not being recognised. The two rolled their eyes in response. 

“Are we meant to know who you are?” Nero couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“Why yes, you see I am going-”

“Don’t care, don’t give a damn, not now, not ever”. Balthazar snorted in amusement. 

“Ho-how dare you talk over me peasant!” Charles sneered. “Do you have any respect for-”

“A Pig? Never knew we’re now considering livestock as people now” Nero said in mock surprise. He turned to Balthazar. “Balthazar, how come you didn’t tell me of this?” 

“Well if I did, then you would have me reconsider the company's meals” Balthazar responded.

“Hmmm, I would say your right on that yeah” 

Few of the guards who were listening couldn’t help but snicker, one of them nearly burst out laughing. Charles, however, didn’t found this quite funny at all. 

“How dare you! When I return to Ken-!”

“Simple threats do not have influence over me or my Company” Nero retorted. “Unless your the Goddess herself or one of the Princesses then you can’t do anything, but then again I see everyone as one and the same regardless of status, thus the sole reason as to why I don’t get along with _most_ people” 

“Yeah, like the time when you nearly had us all piked just for insulting the Argolian King’s son” Balthazar commented in amusement. 

“I did not!” Nero childishly denied

“Yeah, sure”

“Anyways” Nero decided to change subjects. “The fat pig is safe and the town secured. Tell the men that we’re camping here tonight. Have the walls reinforced and guarded just in case. We’ll march to Ken the next morning to claim our prize”

“Sir yes sir” Balthazar nodded. By this time they were both heading back to the others, ignoring the angry cries of a certain fat pig behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II/944 = Second Age/Year 944
> 
> I based the Myrmidons on the Alcatani Fellowship from Warhammer Fantasy. I am a fan of the Dog of War Company for what they are. The Regiments I took inspiration from both the Regiments of Renown and Warhammer lore as a whole. 
> 
> Ulfric’s Wolf Kin - Brutes of the Hound + Wolfkin from Middenheim.  
Flying Gargoyles - Birdmen of Catrazza  
Nuremberg Long Rifles - Nuln’s Ironsides  
Brutes of the Hound - Red Reavers + Norsca  
Crimson Sons - Thousand Sons Warband  
Break Swords - Carroburg Greatswords
> 
> 3\. Ebony Style Heavy Armour = It’s from Elder Scrolls Online; elderscrollsonline.wiki.fextralife.com/Ebony+Style  
4\. Far North - Is similar and inspired by Freljord and Norsca  
5\. Burning Spellweave Armor = Also from Elder scrolls.


	3. Chapter 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Myrmidons settled themselves into Judas, they were visited by Volt and his Black Dogs. AS fellow allies, no one suspected them of any foul play.
> 
> Thye all thought wrong...

** _Volume. 1_ **

** _Arc 1_ **

** _Chapter 1.2_ **

* * *

**Judas, Walls**

“How go the repairs?” Jericho shouts up at the people on the walls.

“It’s going well sir!” one of the soldiers replied back “We’re just finishing clearing the top segment of the wall so that we can cement together the new blocks on it” 

“And how long will that take?”

“Roughly I’d say before nighttime sir” 

“Alright” Jericho nodded. “Just get it done before Dinner tonight”

“Yes sir”

“Dexter” Jericho addressed one of the foot soldiers near him. “Send up some more men up there when you're ready” 

“Sir yes sir” Dexter saluted before resuming back in finishing his duties. 

“So how goes it?” Balthazar asked Jericho.

“The walls took some pretty hard hits, but nonetheless most of the walls seem quite untouched”

“So it seems” Balthazar nodded. “I heard from one of the survivors that the attackers were only concentrating on one part of the walls, and that is the one that fell” 

“And the gate too” 

“Yes, the gates too, but still it doesn’t even make sense strategically.”

“Yeah, why would the enemy spend three days besieging the front walls, only to just destroy a single segment of the wall on the fourth day? Starving them I would understand, but they ain’t going to starve the defenders anytime soon”

“True. Doesn’t make sense in the slightest. Why go through all that trouble?” 

“I wish I knew my friend.” Jericho shook his head. “But then again, trying to understand some feral animal is like trying to understand how a retard works”

“Hmmm, true” 

“Sir!” the same soldier that Jericho spoke to a few minutes ago shouted. “Troops spotted in the horizon!” 

Anyone within earshot of the soldier’s cry stopped what they were doing. Both Balthazar and Jericho made their way up to the walls. 

“Definitely troops alright” Jericho spoke, having already spotted a small column of troops in the distance. Balthazar swiped his hand in front of him, as a turquoise coloured magic circle appeared in front of him. The symbol within the circle; which looked to be a hieroglyph.

“Question is, who are they?” Jericho finished his little talk. “Friend or foe?”

The emblem had by now already finished spinning and disappeared from within the circle, and in its place a clear close-up view of those that approach them. Balthazar's eyes widen at what he saw. 

“The Black Dogs?” Balthazar answered.

This caused Jericho to snap his head back to face him. 

Balthazar swore that heard a bone snap...

“The Black Dogs!?” Jericho gasped. “The bloody hell are they doing here!?”

“Well that’s what I want to know myself. I thought they were near Nargaroth?”

“Nargaroth? Never heard of that place” 

“It’s a Dark Elf city, but talking about it is not important here, it’s what they are doing here is the question”

“They? I’m looking at a force of about 3,000 men here instead of the 8,000. Do you think something might have happened to the rest?”

“Possibly”. Balthazar shrugged. “But who knows.” 

“Dexter! Get that gate open!” 

“Yes, sir!” 

His orders were soon relayed to the other troops at the gate. The Damaged gate was carefully being pulled open. Whilst this was happening, Jericho spotted something or to be more precise  **someone** ahead of the column of Black Dogs. 

“Well well, look who it is” Jericho pointed to a visible figure at the head of the column. “The King of the Dogs himself” 

Balthazar was quick to recognise the man. “Volt? Well truly this is an unexpected surprise”

“Wonder why he’s here?”

“That’s what we’re about to find out”

Both the warlock and captain descended down from the wall back to ground level. 

The Black Dogs

They were another well known mercenary company so it was no surprise that everyone knew about them. Either by word or reputation; the black howling dog imprinted upon their banners represents the entirety of the organization hence their name. 

Their reputation as a whole precedes that of the Myrmidons themselves; unlike the Myrmidons whose entire purpose is to lend their services to the people, the main purpose of the Black Dogs was this war, thus their only servitude is to the Seven Shield Alliance. Under the Seven Shields, they have fought in many battles, sieges, and ambushes and emerged victoriously.

Which leads to the current question that was in everyone’s minds; what are they doing here?

Reports stated that they are near the Dark Elf city of Nargaroth, which in Nero’s mind, along with a few others, was a suicidal and foolish thing to do.

Dark elf cities aren’t built like your typical city layout, and this varies depending on the terrain, however, there was one thing in common about Dark Elf cities or fortresses in general no matter what terrain they are built on, that they all feature. 

They were built to be like mazes causing armies to get easily ambushed.

Did they lose? 

Did they fail in their task to take the city? 

Is that why they are here? 

If they did then these are the remaining men left?

Is Volt perhaps here to ask for aid?

Nero made his way to the town plaza with Kira beside him, and he saw fit to have them all answered. 

“Hmmm? Did you say something, Kira?” Nero asked the woman beside him.

Kira was another one of Nero’s closest friends, and one of the few who was there when Nero founded the Myrmidons. She wiped the sweat from her long black hair that reached to her waist. 

“No….well I-doesn’t matter, anyway, what do you think is the reason as to why the Black Dogs are here,” Kira asked him. “Especially if Volt is with them?” 

Nero contemplated on his response to her question, and after carefully wording it out in his mind he answered her question.

“Well an obvious one would be; ‘What are you doing here and why?’”

“Yeah, that's the question that would be in everyone’s minds right now”. Nero nodded in agreement.

“Perhaps...he is here for our stash of Trollhammer torpedoes?” Kira theorised. 

“Unlikely. Those were designed to take down Monsters, not for destroying walls”

“Maybe Nargaroth has Manticores. Perhaps that's why?” 

“The Black Dogs have more than enough experience to be able to take down a Manticore, and I highly doubt that they would need them.”

“Then why are they here then?” 

“I believe there is only one way to find out, and that is by asking them.” 

Soon Nero and Kira both arrived at the plaza, where Volt and some of his men were already there waiting for them. Also waiting for Nero, were Byron, Khairn, Balthazar, Jericho and others; mostly the veterans. 

Compared to Nero, Volt was an entirely different person. 

For starters, Volt was five inches taller than Nero himself, and possess light brown eyes and brown hair. He wore dark grey armour over a brown cloak and has a massive greatsword strapped on his back. 

Nero approached the giant of a man.

“Well, well, why if it isn't the King of the Dogs himself” Nero sarcastically spoke. 

Volt merely chuckled. “Same old Nero, always greeting people with that kind of tone. It's no wonder why you were nearly piked”

Nero shrugged “The king’s son was an arrogant prick, he deserved it. So what brings someone like you here?” 

Volt grinned. “To be apart of your feast of course!” 

“....Is that why your here? To join us in our banquet?” Nero couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. “And what about Nargaroth?”

“We’ve already taken it”

“S-seriously!?” It was Jericho who said this. “Is that the only reason why you came here!?”

“Not just to party alongside you’s, we are also here to request for some Trollhammer Torpedoes for our next engagement”

“But, weren’t you besieging Nargaroth? Why would you even-?” 

“You took Nargaroth, didn’t you?” Spoke Nero prompting Volt’s grin to widen. “That explains why you’re here with most of your forces”

“Of course we took the Dark elf city!” The man exclaimed proudly. “We took it without taking less than three hundred dead” 

“But how did you get past the city layout?” Balthazar questioned this time.

“What do you know of Driders?” 

“They’re basically the Druchi that were transformed as a result of failing a test by their Spider Goddess, or were cursed by her. They live in dark, subterranean areas like caves or cavern, mainly in areas that lead to the city”

“And if I’m guessing correctly” Nero spoke this time “After finding and clearing out a Drider nest you used it to get inside the city?” 

Volt grinned “Precisely!”

“Huh, smart” 

“Nero” Byron spoke his name. “If I may…”

Nero got the indication and walked over to the cavalry commander. Kira, Khairn, Balthazar and Jericho also made their way to Byron and they then formed a circle.

“I’d say we should let them have them feast with us”

“Why though?” Khairn questioned. “Shouldn’t they have thrown their own celebration at Nargaroth?”

“Don’t know, but I’d to guess they want to spend time with us, given our history together”

“True” Balthazar nodded “We did work with them a few times before”

“And besides, their here not to just party with but to also strengthen the bond between our companies. Think about it” 

“But that doesn’t mean that they can march all the way down here to do so!” Khairn spoke, “It makes no sense at all-!”

“But” Nero interjected “Despite the fact that they took the effort to march here to feast with us, they’re nothing more than guests here and given their three-day journey I’d say most are tired from the trek”

“Nero’s right” Balthazar joined in. “They’ve come all this way, and like guests at a home we must take care of them” 

“....I don’t know why but you saying that to them seems kinda wrong” Kira dryly commented 

“And besides, it’s been a while since we last have a proper feast” Nero added.

“Alright then, guess a feast will do” Jericho nodded, liking the idea. “So what you say Khairn? You in or what?” 

“Humph, fine I’ll go with it” Khairn muttered unhappily “But I still find it fishy”

Nero glanced over to Kira. “What about you Kira? You fine with this?”

Kira nodded. “If it’s your decision, then yeah, I’m in” 

“Just to let you know before we forget, what about the Trollhammers that he requested?” Byron reminded them.

“He can have them after the feast is over” Balthazar spoke. “But those Trollhammers will be the last ones we’ll ever be giving. Acquiring new ones is quite expensive”

With their conversation finished they all disengaged from the circle.

“Alright Volt we’ve decided” Nero spoke to him “We’ll let you feast with us” 

The grin on Volt’s face widens even further. “Excellent!”

* * *

**Later...**

It was nighttime and usually, the night air would be filled with silence and tranquillity. However, that is not the case for tonight. For tonight the air is filled with cheers and laughter. Black Dogs and Myrmidons sat side by side around campfires as though they were brothers; laughing, drinking, partying and chatting. 

Meanwhile, a few opted not to celebrate and decided to remain on guard duty on the wall. Those stationed were some of the hardened veterans and the regiment captains themselves. 

These included Khairn, Balthazar, Kira and Asger, who were all on the west side of the ruined settlement. 

“You finally decided to join us here, Jericho?” Kira asked him as said person joined her on the walls. 

“Yeah” Jericho nodded “It was getting quite rowdy down there. And also the fact that we’ve ran out of Gerona yellow wine”

“You're always hooked on that stuff” Asger commented, glancing at him “What’s so special about that kind of wine anyways?” 

“A low chance of getting drunk of course!” Jericho chuckled. “Gewona weally do make da best of wines!”

“That, or that your drunk yourself” Khairn commented dryly. “Your tolerance for alcohol is low as shit”

“Shut up, I do...have~!” was Jericho’s response, swaying side to side a little bit.

Balthazar sighed at his friend's drunken behaviour. He took out a small sack from his pocket and pulled what appear to be leaves from it. 

“Here,” Balthazar said, handing Jericho the leaves. “Caedamas leaves. They'll negate the alcohol”

“Thwanks~!” 

“So how would you rate this feast of ours?” Khairn asked the others

“I’d say maybe 7” Asger answered first. “There was no other food other than that roast pig over the fire”

“Did we seriously run out of good food or something?” Asked a surprised Khairn

“Yep. Damn Black Dogs couldn’t keep their hands off Harold’s cooking”

“I’m telling you, he sure does know how to make a good shepherd's pie” (2)

“Yeah, especially when we found out about it in Khazaria. So what about you Kira?” Khairn asked her. “What are your thoughts?” 

“Hmmm, I’d say around 4” Kira answered next

“4?” Khairn raised an eyebrow “How come 4?”

“Food was good, but the Black Dog’s were acting like asses.” 

“Acting like asses?” 

“When I went for my break I passed by a few Black Dogs sitting around a fire. I didn’t linger around much but their conversation centred around talking about the Princesses. Something along the lines of wanting to make them pay by fucking them or something”

“...You kidding me?” 

“Yeah, what's worse is that this little group were also sexually harassing Octavia as she was passing by”

“Percival isn’t going to be happy about this. Did you break their noses at least?”

“And get into a fight with them? I wouldn’t mind, but Nero wouldn’t be happy with the fact that I’ve started a fight with our guests”

“Yeah cause you like him...” Khairn muttered, barely able to suppress a grin on his face. 

Instantly Kira’s face lit up in embarrassment.

“N-n-No! I don’t!” she attempted to deny Khairn's claim. 

“Yeah, you do” It was a no longer drunk Jericho said. “We all know that dirty little secret of yours”

“Y-you can’t prove that!”

“Your lying...”

“I swear to the Goddess Jericho, If-!”

“-If I may have your attention” Balthazar interrupted “I’ve just received word from Percival, he’s going to go join his regiment at the plaza. Anyone want to volunteer to be with Nero at the castle?” 

“I’ll go” Kira volunteered, earning amused grins from both Khairn and Jericho. “I….I’ll keep an eye on him”

“Yeah... _ Keep an eye on him, _ sure Kira.”

“Khairn, shut up” 

“That’s enough you two,” Balthazar told them. “Khairn, leave her alone, and Kira get going” 

Kira pouted.

“Fine”

With that, she made her way down the walls and towards the castle.

“Why are you acting like you were never apart of this?” Khairn grumbled

“Khairn, shut up, Asger, get Mitch to change my bettings on Kira making the first move instead of Henrietta”

“...your really a scheming little fucker aren’t you”

Balthazar could only chuckle.

“I know”

* * *

After a while, she finally reached the ruined castle; where Nero and Volt along some of his elite members of the Black Dogs were currently feasting. 

Passing by both a giddy couple, she entered the castle through the gatehouse and into the inner ward or the courtyard. 

There was nothing much apart from a demolished stable and some fellow Myrmidon troops sitting around a wooden table eating, drinking and chattering to their heart’s content. 

Passing by the feasting soldiers, Kira made her way towards the other side of the courtyard; where a wooden door was which leads towards the banquet hall. 

She made her towards the door and entered inside. Inside, she was greeted with the usual site of Myrmidons and Black Dogs feasting together. Closing the door behind her she only took a few steps forward when a familiar voice suddenly caught her attention.

“Ah! Kira! Didn’t expect you here!”

“Byron?” Kira exclaimed, raising an eyebrow “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same question” Byron replied, walking up next to her before leaning his back against the door

“It was my go to be with Nero”

“Hmmm, I was sure that Percival told Balthazar that it was my go?”

“No, Balthazar never mentioned you”

“I see…” 

“Perhaps Balthazar didn’t hear Percival’s last part? Maybe that's why?”

Byron shrugged. “Possibly, Balthazar’s communication Magic is still rather new after all”

Kira nodded, satisfied with his answer. She leaned back, resting her back against the stone wall. Her eyes scanned the feasting crowd in front of her and it didn’t take long till they found the person that she was looking for; his back turned to her as he sat together with the King of the Black Dogs as they both talked to each other.

“To be honest…I was expecting more of Khairn or Balthazar to be here” Byron suddenly spoke getting her attention. 

“They’re both supervising the guys at the walls” Kira told him “And Jericho, he’s recovering from his drunken stupor”

Byron chuckled “Well Jericho does love his alcohol”

“And I’m surprised that he hasn’t died with the amount of alcohol that he consumes” 

“Same. He should be a walking dead man”

Kira smirked. “He may not hold his own, but he definitely can drink; drink so much that he puts a dwarf to shame” 

“True” Byron nodded

“Can’t wait to get back to Ansur tomorrow” Kira muttered “What I need right now is a warm cozy bath”

_ That is if you live to see the morning _

Kira head snapped in Byron’s direction. “Did you….say something?”

“Huh?”

“...nevermind...” Kira slowly turned her head away, unsure if she should even continue questioning. 

“I would like to give a toast!” Kira’s thoughts were disrupted by the booming voice of Volt as he stood near a fancy looking seat. 

Volt raised his cup. 

“To our friends the Myrmidons! And to their Leader; Nero Argyros!” 

The crowd cheered as they raised their cups in response before drinking them. 

“A toast” Kira heard Nero spoke up. “To our friends and trusted allies; the Black Dogs” He raised his cup and the Myrmidon soldiers cheered. They too did the same as everyone else.

By this time Kira noticed something peculiar and rather suspicious, and her gaze upwards to the quire only confirmed it. 

The musicians have stopped playing, halfway through their song.

“I would like to thank you, Nero, for you and your company’s hospitality tonight” Volt grinned.

“Hospitality, surprisingly is also our specialty” Nero responded, making Kira divert her attention from the quire to look at Nero. 

“We’d make sure to take care of our guests” Nero’s eyes glanced over to a certain fat pig in the corner heading for the door. “Whoever...they might be”

Volt chuckled as he set down his cup on a nearby table before sitting down on the chair behind him. 

“It’s a shame really...that people like you would have to be withdrawn from here”

Nero raised an eyebrow. 

*Cough! Cough!*

“Abyss-sake, are you ok Louis?” 

“I’m fine Marty, damn wine was strong.”

This drew the attention of every Myrmidon in the room. However before they could do anything, others started to cough alongside Louis. Their wheezing became more violent as those that weren’t affected rushed to help their brethren. 

Marty snatched the cup from Louis’s hand and wiped his finger around the rim and brought it up to his tongue. Instantly he spat out the taste before throwing the cup down.

“Poison! The wine is poisoned!” 

His warning although loud and clear to hear, made those who have yet to drink instantly dispose of their cups, however, it was already too late to those who have drank it. They collapse onto the floor; eyes bleeding and skin turning pale. 

“Oswald! Get Baltha-Ack!” Whatever Marty wanted to say ended in a bloody display as a Black Dog soldier suddenly slit the medic’s throat with his dagger. 

All of them with widen eyes could only stare and as Nero turned to demand Volt an explanation he suddenly felt pain in his left leg.

A bolt had pierced the flesh. Nero gripped the end of the bolt and with gritted teeth attempted to push out the projectile. (3)

Meanwhile, the death of Marty was the signal for the Black Dogs soldiers to spring the trap. Drawing their weapons they attacked the Myrmidon soldiers, who were weren’t affected by the poison.

“Nero!” Kira shouted. She attempted to rush to his side, but an arm wrapped around her and a sword positioned near her neck. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you” To her shock, it was Byron who said this. “Unless you want to see your blood run” 

Nero managed to push the bolt out and as he attempted to stand, a cry behind him alerted him to that of a Black Dog, dagger raised. Nero threw his empty cup at the man’s face, stunning him. This gave Nero enough time to draw his own sword and drive it into the attacker’s chest. 

He pulled the blade out and quickly raised it on its blunt side to block an axe swing. Kneeing the man in the groin with his right knee, as the man clutched the affected area, Nero sliced open his throat. 

Nero gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt pain in his right leg, forcing him to his knees once more. He glanced up around him, and through the dimly lit hall he could see; close friends and dear brothers and sisters being butchered without mercy.

Veterans as they were

They didn’t stand a fighting chance

Even the most experienced of fighters wouldn’t stand a chance against a surprise attack such as this. 

Another bolt pierced through his chest, making Nero stumble back. Another cry from the left warned him of another Black Dog and he instinctively swung his left arm out, knocking the Black Dog onto the floor. Raising his foot he slammed hard onto the man’s neck, shattering it. 

Nero blocked a horizontal sword swing with his own and countered by disarming the attacker before stabbing into the man’s stomach. Spotting a dagger on the man’s belt, he drew the weapon from its sheath and buried it into the man’s neck, and twisted it before shoving the dead man onto the ground. 

Multiple bolts soon found their marks on him, bringing him back on his knees. 

Nero was then punched to the ground by a Black Dog. He attempted to stand up, but his attacker kicked him onto his back before planting his knee on his chest. The Black Dog then grabbed his throat and started to choke him. 

In desperation, Nero reached up to the man’s neck with his right hand and choked back. However a well-placed bolt into his elbow, unfortunately, made his hand go limp. With his right hand immobilised Nero could do nothing. 

Just before the man could finish Nero off, he was suddenly skewered through the back by a spear. He was then shoved off of Nero by one of the Myrmidons; Oswald; a severely injured Oswald. 

“*Cough*..Sorry If I was a bit slow…*Cough*...Captain” Oswald apologised to Nero. He was gripping his right side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Sorry Sera...guess I’m not...coming back to Ken this fall” 

With final words, he collapsed to the ground beside Nero. 

Nero closed his eyes in sorrow, muttered an apology before reaching over to Oswald with his left hand and closed the young man’s eyes. With this same hand, he used it as support to try and get up. 

By then the slaughter in the hall had ceased. It had all gone quiet. For there was no one left to kill. 

Grunting in pain, Nero continued to push himself up to a kneeling position. 

“Oh, so the King of the common folk lives!” Volt mockingly declares, earning snickers from his men. After a while of struggling to stand, Nero finally manages to stand up on his two feet. 

“......why, why would you do this?” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Nero” It was Byron who answered him

“....you would betray me, Byron?”

“Sorry sir, but I choose to side with the winning team. They have plans and I and my men don’t want to be apart of those that’ll perish”

“...you’re more likely to die when I get my hands on you”

“To be honest sir, you look more dead than I would ever be”. Byron tightened his hold on Kira. “And if you make a move, I’ll just slit her throat. How does that sound?”

“Nevermind me!” Kira shouted to Nero “Just kill him and get out! Warn the others!” 

“That wouldn’t be possible at all, my dear” Charles spoke, having returned to the room. “If afraid that your friends are nothing more than dead, like those within this room” 

“You lie! As if a bunch of dogs could-!”

“You used the feast as a means to distract them and have them drunk” Nero spoke, after having realised Volt’s plan from the start. “To not only get close to us but to prevent any of us from putting up some form of resistance, and if I am correct, the 3,000 men that you’ve brought. You brought more didn’t you?”

Volt roared out in laughter.

“Hahahahaha! As expected of you, Nero! To be able to figure an enemy’s plan out just like that” 

“Alas, it’s a shame really Volt” Charles spoke. “That such talent is wasted on a mere peasant, knight wanna-be like him, especially one who would never agree with your plan” 

“Plan? What plan?” Nero demanded. “What are you planning, Volt? And what does it have to do with killing us!? When Celestine hears about this-”

“ _ Celestine Lucross _ ” Volt put as much venom as he could into the goddess’s name. “And what can the Goddess do against us!? Tell me this, we are all mercenaries aren’t we?” 

“Excluding the Slothy Pig, yes”

“And our purpose?”

“To fight in the wars of others, whoever can buy our services” 

“And when this war is over, what do you think that’ll leave us? Nothing! By the time this war ends, we would be left on the streets, and no one would buy our services ever again!”

“But at least you’re getting paid” Nero countered “And there is always the option of moving North or South. Argolis I hear need troops for their expedition North, and South you’ll find plenty of opportunities to serve”

“But don’t you want to rise up further than that?” 

“Huh?”

“In a months time we will be assaulting the Black Fortress, and when we do capture it we will be putting its resources to our own uses; to forge our own path!”

Nero could see the fervor in his eyes. “And what are you going to forge?”

“An Empire!” Volt proudly declared. “But not just any Empire! A Sex Empire; Where any man could live like a King! Think about it. Those Princess Knights? And those other women? And that Goddess of theirs? They should be groveling at our feet! They should be doing what a man should be doing and not waving a sword acting like a hero that’ll save the day! They’ll clean, cook and be fucked whenever we tell them to!” 

“That’s just absurd and disgusting!” Kira shouted. “Who in their right minds would even follow such an ideal? Is this the shit that you signed up for Byron!” 

“That’s where you’re wrong you dumb whore!” A man known as Hicks retorted. “We have plenty of allies ready to rise up should the time come!”

“Oh yeah!? Fucking who then!?”

“The Noble families” Nero spoke up in realisation. “Ones that are snobby and greedy that’ll do anything to get what they want, or to just be alive basically, Criminal Families that lack any moral code or honour, other Mercenary groups, High ranking officials like Beasley….the Church” 

“Hahahahahaha! You still continue to impress me with your deduction skills, Nero Argyros! Truly! If you were one of my own men I would have surely rewarded you a day with Celestine or with that dark elf bitch! Or even both!” 

“And that's a difference between us; I’m not one of your men, and I would never join you! The Abyss be damned if I’m gonna let such a thing happen!”

Volt sighed. “A shame really, as smart as you are, you couldn’t even make the smartest of decisions, and thus it’ll cost you”

Volt motioned to Byron to let go of Kira. However as soon as he did, Kira was grabbed from behind by a Black Dog. She attempted to wrestle free from his hold whilst screaming

“N-no! Let go you bastard! Don’t touch me!”

“Kira!” Nero yelled. He tried standing up but only ended up crashing back onto the floor. 

“Let go!!” She managed to wrestle one of her arms free, yet another Black Dog decided to grab her leg and lift it up, whilst another grabbed her other arm.

“Hou, she has the legs” A Black Dog drooled, his hands exploring her leg. “If she has the toes then we’ve hit the jackpot!”

“You’re such a weirdo” His partner commented. His other hand managed to find its way under her armour and was molesting left breast “Instead of her tits you just go for her legs”

“N-no, don’t touch me” 

“You can say no” Kira shivered when she felt a hand touch her nether region. “But I bet this’ll say yes”

“Don’t touch me!”

With her free leg, she kicked the Black Dog in front of her in the crotch, making him hunch over in pain. He was swiftly knocked out by a kick to the face. When another Black Dog tried to grab both of her legs, she did the same thing, except in the end she grabbed his head using both feet and twisted it. 

Volt sighed heavily as he watches his men struggle with containing the Girl.

“A shame, she had such a nice ass” 

He made a head notion to Byron, to which said person also sighed.

With a fierce cry, Kira managed to elbow one of her restrainers in the face before headbutting the other, freeing herself from their grasps. She hands quickly went for her sword-

***Slice!***

-But was too slow to draw it. She raised a hand to to her neck but found her vision slowly spinning before her head slipped off from her neck. The last thing she saw before her vision went dark was Nero saying something in her direction.

“KIRA!” Nero screamed in horror. 

“This what happens to those who go against our plans” spoke Volt. “Although a demonstration like this should have been reversed, this would be an only acception”

Nero gritted his teeth as he glared at Volt with pure rage. “I’m going to murder you-!”

“Shut up” 

***Schink!***

Nero felt something cold going through his chest. He looked down and saw the bloodied end of a familiar blade. 

His own sword.

Nero began to cough blood as the blade was slowly twisted.

“For the Empire” Nero heard Byron whisper to him before his sword was forcefully pulled from him and Nero collapsed. 

“Well that was easy” Hicks commented with a smirk.

“Yeah! They actually believed that we were here to feast with them!” A Black Dog laughed. 

“And because of their foolishness, they're all dead now!” laughed another.

“Hey! The Fool is still alive!” True to his words, Nero was still breathing but barely. 

“Let him bleed to death” Volt spoke “He poses no threat to us” He grinned “Now come on, we have a  _ party _ awaiting us at Nargaroth!”

Volt’s men cheered, but as they started to head for the door the wall next to them exploded, sending smoke and rumble flying into the faces of some unfortunate Black Dogs. 

“What the-!” A Black Dog exclaimed before he was suddenly vaporised by a lightning bolt. 

“GUESS WHO YOU FILTHY TRAITORS!!” Khairn yelled, whilst raising his axe. 

“NO MERCY!” Jericho shouted; his shield and spear at the ready. 

“KILL THEM ALL!” Balthazar ordered, firing off a fireball that incinerated a group of Black Dogs.

Pandemonium quickly returned to the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corruption: None. Still being a goody-goody two-shoes  
End
> 
> Byron’s Cataphractii - Volscani Cataphracts  
Kitchen Nightmare Reference  
Don’t know if this is true but an arrow to almost anywhere and you attempting to pull it out would only result in causing more damage to yourself. Depending on where the arrow is, the only logical thing is to push out the projectile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen present to you all, the new Prologue for The Seventh Overlord: Resurgence.
> 
> A fresh new start of a story means a fresh new canvas to work with, well sorta to be exact. Firstly there will be stuff present in this story that you all would be very familiar with from the original Seventh Overlord, and stuff that you would not be familiar with before as they are new additions. So yeah I'll be working with stuff both new and old.
> 
> Oc Characters that people have messaged me ages ago will be present in this story, just not to be shown off just yet.
> 
> Also yes I heard of Kuroinu getting a sequel! Idk what to do about it though, I'll see what I can do to it when it's finally translated to English (Hopefully by then I have my own laptop so that I won't have to download it on my dad's Macbook...you get the picture)
> 
> And I believe that is everything I have to say about stuff.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! If you have any Questions feel free to ask me about it.


End file.
